


Torture

by witchybelle4u2



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Chains, F/M, Finally, Get it girl, Just do it already - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Is Wrong With ME, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybelle4u2/pseuds/witchybelle4u2
Summary: “Bella? What’s going on?” Edward glanced around the cave, eyes lingering on the heavy chains dangling from iron hoops high on the stone wall. “What are-”Bella didn’t let him finish the question. The more she let him talk, the higher the chances he would be able to dazzle her into forgetting her plan. Forget mindreading, that was his real superpower.“Do you trust me?”
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 33





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> *sometime between Eclipse and New Moon*

Dating an all-powerful, ageless vampire wasn’t easy. Forget the whole blood-drinking-sunlight-avoiding stuff. The sex was…

Grah! 

The sex was nonex-freaking-istent. Edward was so terrified of hurting Bella – but Bella was SO ready to take their relationship to the next level. It seemed hopeless. Frustratingly (so, so frustratingly) hopeless.

Until it wasn’t.

The Internet was a remarkable thing. It contained answers to questions Bella never knew she had. Never dreamed she’d need answers to.

Until she started dating a vampire who was too afraid of breaking her to touch her.

That night, as she waited for Edward to make his appearance, Bella ran through the plan. It would work, she reassured herself. It _had_ to work. If it didn’t, she would lose her mind before Edward decided he was in control enough to give in to her advances.

If she didn’t kill him first.

After months of heated kisses, frantic touches, and... a whole lot of nothing else, Bella was frustrated enough to be capable of tearing the seemingly invincible vampire limb from limb. And if he told her to be patient one more time, she just might.

She wasn’t an idiot; she knew the risks. And she was willing to take them.

It wasn’t an easy plan to put together – the result of having a boyfriend who never needed to sleep and could read the minds of everyone around you. Bella had to employ a practice she didn’t excel at in order to make it happen: patience.

Ugh... patience.

If Bella was any good at being patient, she wouldn’t have spent the last few months sneaking around on Forks’s rare sunny days when she knew Edward couldn’t be at school. When she knew he would be busy chasing mountain lions, rather than watching her every move, waiting for her to trip over her own feet or stumble blindly into danger.

Okay, so she’d given him good cause, but still...

Even with tremendous amounts of patience, months of planning, half a dozen trips into Port Anglese, and the odd stolen hour locked away in the school library researching things she hoped wouldn’t make sense if the librarian decided to go snooping through her history, Bella wasn’t sure her plan would work. Edward might not even want to!

That was the real doubt eating away at Bella. Sure, if it didn’t hold, Edward might accidentally kill her – but, really, she faced that risk every day of her life. Just one of the many hazards of dating someone who kinda sorta wanted to eat you. That part didn’t even faze her anymore. No, her biggest fear was that she would have Edward exactly where she wanted him, and he wouldn’t want to... er... comply.

By the time the school day finished, and the time came to set her plan into motion, Bella’s doubt had done such a good job of beating her down that she was nearly ready to give it all up and embrace Edward’s self-imposed celibacy. _This is stupid_ , she thought as she bent to grab her bag off the cave’s stone floor. _It wouldn’t work, anyway. Edward-_

“Bella?”

_This is it. Do or die time._

Bella winced at the thought. Death was a very real possibility. No matter how much she tried to convince Edward that he would never hurt her, there was a tiny, lingering doubt that lived at the back of her own mind. Edward would never hurt Bella when he was in control – but that was the point, wasn’t it?

She had every intention of breaking his rigid control into tiny pieces.

“Back here,” she called.

She didn’t turn on the storm lantern she held until she felt Edward’s icy breath on her face; it wasn’t like he needed it, anyway. In the low light it cast, his eyes were narrowed in either suspicion or confusion.

_Knowing Edward, probably both._

There were times when Bella was glad her boyfriend couldn’t read her thoughts the way he could everyone else’s. Those times were almost always. Mostly because she was thinking the kind of naughty thoughts he would definitely _not_ approve of.

Like the kind of thoughts that had led them to the small (blissfully bear-free) cave, deep in the mountains outside town.

“Bella? What’s going on?” Edward glanced around the cave, eyes lingering on the heavy chains dangling from iron hoops high on the stone wall. “What are-”

Bella didn’t let him finish the question. The more she let him talk, the higher the chances he would be able to dazzle her into forgetting her plan. Forget mindreading, _that_ was his real superpower.

“Do you trust me?” she interrupted.

Edward frowned. “That depends.” Never a straightforward answer with him. “Do I trust you with _my_... life? Of course. Do I trust you with _your_ life? Not at all.”

Rolling her eyes, Bella shook her head. “You’re impossible.”

He opened his mouth to argue and she instinctively pressed a finger to his lips before remembering how distracting that could be. For them both. Bella’s breath hitched. Edward stopped breathing altogether, going as still as the stone that surrounded them.

After a moment loaded with tension, Bella broke the spell. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the lantern’s handle, she nodded her head toward the chains.

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Over there, please.”

He didn’t move. “Bella...”

_This was always going to be the difficult part_ , she reminded herself. Well, that and having the courage to do the part that came next.

Letting out a huff of air, Bella pulled herself up to her full (not in the least bit considerable) height and gave Edward the most imperious look she could muster. She used Rosalie for inspiration.

“Over there, please.”

Edward eyed the chains but didn’t move. Bella shoved him, knowing she would have as much success moving him as shifting the mountain around them. Even so, she persisted. Eventually, Edward allowed himself to be moved across the wide space. (Probably, Bella suspected, so she wouldn’t hurt herself trying.) When he stood with his back to the cave wall, she reached up for the first chain.

_Omigod, am I really doing this?_

She took hold of Edward’s wrist and raised his arm above his head. Surprisingly, he let himself be manhandled. A shiver ran through Bella at the delicious friction the movement caused between them.

_Hell yes, I am._

She repeated the motion with his other wrist, then dropped to her knees.

“Bella! What are you...?”

Edward’s shocked exclamation faded into a strange relief when Bella closed the first shackle around his ankle, sliding the locking bolt into place. Nudging his legs farther apart, she locked his other leg in place.

_I did it. Holy crap._

That was when she got _really_ nervous.

Honestly? Despite months of planning, Bella hadn’t been convinced she’d get that far. She certainly didn’t think Edward would go along with it. She’d expected more of a fight – and, honestly, she’d expected to lose. Although his golden eyes were wide, Edward was unexpectedly... docile.

_Ball’s in your court, Swan._

Damn, shouldn’t have gone with a sports metaphor. She didn’t exactly have a stellar history with balls. The sports kind. Or... her eyes slid slowly up Edward’s body as she rose... the other kind. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest she was surprised the sound didn’t echo around the cave.

Meeting Edward’s gaze, she held it as she grabbed one of the chains holding his arms in place and pulled. Hard. She put her full weight into it, hanging from the chain. It clanged but held steady. A slow smile spread across her face as she put her feet back on the ground.

“Care to try?” she challenged.

He didn’t. “What’s this about?”

Bella took a step back and shoved her hands into her pockets. He would notice her hands shaking – Edward noticed _everything_ – and she didn’t want him to think she had any doubts about her actions. (Whether she did or not.)

“This is about us,” she answered.

“How is this-” he rattled the chains- “about us?”

_You practiced this_ , Bella reminded herself. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she began. “You said before that you were attracted to me. Is that still true?”

Bella could practically feel the frustration rolling off Edward. This was familiar territory; the argument she always lost.

Until now.

“Is it?” she demanded, ignoring his annoyance.

Edward sighed and she nearly smiled. On someone who didn’t need to breathe, that sigh was a major display of theatrics.

“You know it is.”

She didn’t, but that was her own insecurity.

“Say it.”

Edward blinked slowly. “Beg your pardon?”

Hah. When he forgot to sound like a teenager and started talking like an old man, it was a dead giveaway that Edward was rattled. It made Bella feel bolder.

“Say that you want me.”

A muscle ticked in his jaw. Her forwardness had shocked Edward from the beginning. For once, though, Bella wasn’t embarrassed by it. Just this once, she was going to own it.

Once, because Edward might never forgive her for this.

Bella didn’t give herself time to listen to the negative thoughts nagging her. She stepped forward again until they were almost touching. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she placed them on Edward’s waist, deliberately brushing the rock-hard flesh under his tee-shirt.

“Do. You. Want. Me?”

He swallowed hard. His lips parted, then clamped shut again, like he couldn’t remember how words worked. Bella was both relieved and thrilled when a single one slipped out.

“Yes.”

She grinned. That was all she needed to hear.

Bella lowered herself to her knees once more. Instead of reaching for the shackles that held him, she reached for the waistband of Edward’s dark jeans. The chains imprisoning his wrists snapped once as she popped the button.

“We can’t,” he hissed.

_That’s not a no,_ she thought triumphantly. If Edward was really worried about her safety, he would have flat out refused. Since he hadn’t...

She slid the zipper down slowly, enjoying the way the bulge under her fingers jerked at the contact. Giving him time to reject her – and praying that he didn’t – Bella slid her hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs and cupped him.

The chains clanked as Edward jerked hard against them. The sound that came from him was something between a prayer to God and an animalistic snarl.

He still didn’t say no.

Bella didn’t look up as she freed him from the confines of his clothing. (She wasn’t _that_ brave.) She slid her palm along his length. It was as hard and unyielding as the rest of him.

And getting harder.

It wasn’t until that moment, watching him grow under her administrations, that Bella finally believed that Edward did, in fact, want her. Yes, he’d said the words, but they had been a whisper against the roaring doubts in her own mind. Doubts that were suddenly silent.

She stroked him again, marveling at the size, the shape, the feel of him and wished they could have had this moment in their meadow, where she could watch sunlight dance across his glittering flesh. Ah, well. Lantern-light would have to do...

Edward groaned. “God, Bella, what did I do to deserve this torture?”

A pleased grin spread across her face. She smothered it before finally looking up to meet Edward’s eyes. They were so dark in the dim light that they looked black. Black was dangerous; it meant he was close to the edge. Close to losing it.

_Good_.

Sliding her free hand under his shaft, Bella cup his balls then gently (a little uncertainly because holy crap, what was she doing?) squeezed. He bucked hard against her. The chains clanked again but held.

“Torture?” she asked. “You want to talk about torture? How about wanting your boyfriend so much you feel like you could climb out of your skin every time he so much as looks at you? How about being rejected again and again by the same person because he’s ‘just trying to protect you?’ _That’s_ torture.”

She squeezed again, a little harder, emboldened by his earlier response.

His lips moved soundlessly.

Hah. Edward Cullen, who had a clever answer for everything, was speechless. That alone was enough to give Bella the courage to do what she did next.

Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around the tip of Edward’s cock.

“Ahh!”

She flicked her tongue across the tip, and he arched into her mouth.

Torture, huh?

Bella was a virgin, but she wasn’t raised in a convent. She understood the mechanics of what she was doing and maybe – though she’d deny it if anyone asked – had watched a few videos online to learn about things like technique. Everything she’d seen and heard about the act had led Bella to believe that it was something guys loved and girls hated. That wasn’t the way she felt. Not at all.

Though she was on her knees, there was nothing submissive about what Bella was doing to Edward. With him chained tightly to the wall, he was completely at her mercy. A fact she was enjoying very much.

She took her time exploring him, tasting him, teasing him. She reveled in it. And Edward...

Well, either he’d chosen an awkward time to pray for forgiveness or his cries of “Oh, God, please!” showed that he did too.

Bella enjoyed his reactions almost as much as, it seemed, he enjoyed her actions. Every gasp of breath, every time he panted her name, every forward thrust of his lips encouraged her to take him deeper, until the head of his penis nudged the back of her throat. She wrapped her fingers around the base and squeezed lightly as she worked her way up and down.

She thought she knew was she was doing (more or less) but it still came as a surprise when Edward pumped his hips frantically a few times before coming in her mouth. It was cooler than she’d expected (though, really, that shouldn’t have surprised her – duh, _vampire_ ) and tasted a little like copper.

_I wonder if it’s red?_ she wondered absently. _Next time, I’ll have to..._ The thought died off when Bella realized Edward would probably never trust her to be alone with him again. She had tricked him and broken all his strict no-touching rules.

Consequence came crashing down around Bella. She leaned back on her heels, wondering awkwardly if she should tuck Edward back into his pants or just unchain him so he could do it himself.

She didn’t get the chance to decide one way or the other.

There was a tremendous grating noise and the steel plates holding Edward’s ankle chains in place came free from the wall in a shower of dust and stone. Bella’s eyes shot up in surprise as the same happened to the one holding Edward’s right hand to the wall. He reached across to release his other hand.

Bella’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped her as Edward descended on her, dark eyes blazing. Her heart thudded wildly. _Oh, no. I pushed him too far. He’s going to…_

_Wait._

If Edward really had lost control, he wouldn’t have waited for her to finish before he acted… would he? That meant…

“Y-you...” she stammered, tripping over her tongue. “You could have gotten out at any time?”

He lifted her up. Effortlessly pinned her the wall with his body. The smile Edward gave Bella was wicked. Almost feral. “Mhm.”

“But... how?” It hit her then, the one thing she had stupidly forgotton to account for. “Alice.”

Edward nodded. “She was very excited,” he told Bella, “and wanted me to know that no matter what happened today, I wouldn’t lose control. Naturally, I was curious, so I poked around her thoughts a little. She saw some _very_ interesting things in our future.”

Bella’s face flamed. Alice! How could she have forgotten? If her hands were free, she would have palmed her face. They were not. In fact...

Easily freeing himself from the shackle still around his wrist, Edward busied himself wrapping the broken chain around both of Bella’s. He then fed the ends through the only shackle left attached to the wall. Her heart raced, but she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or excitement.

_No matter what happened today, I wouldn’t lose control._

Excitement. Definitely excitement.

Work finished, Edward stepped back. “Care to test it?” he teased, gesturing to the chains.

Bella tugged against them and found the chains had just enough give to let her feet touch the floor comfortably. But no more. And, unlike Edward, she couldn’t break them. She was trapped, completely at his mercy.

And, from the look on his face, mercy wasn’t something he would be offering any time soon. Goosebumps rose along Bella’s flesh, even as it grew hot with anticipation.

“Good. Now,” he said, dragging his hungry gaze across her body, “I believe you wanted to talk about torture...”


End file.
